IOS/Other
Logos by version iPhone OS iPhone OS 1.0 (2007–2010) iPhone OS 1.0 was released in 2007 and unsupported in about 2010. iPhone OS 2.0 (2008–2011) iPhone OS was released in 2008 and unsupported in Mid 2011. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/IPhone_OS_2 iPhone OS 3.0 (2009–2012) iPhone OS was released in 2009 and unsupported at the end of 2012. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/IPhone_OS_3 iPhone OS 3.1 (2009–2012) iPhone OS 3.2 for iPad (2010–2012) iOS iOS 4 & 4.1 (2010–2013) In 2010, Apple renamed iPhone OS to iOS due to the fact that there are 3 iDevices such as the iPad, the iPhone, and the iPod. This first started when iOS 4 was released. iOS 4 also came with a lot of new features such as app switcher, wallpapers, folders, etc. iOS 4 support lasted from 2010 and unsupported in 2013. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/IOS_4 iOS 4.2 (2010–2013) iOS 4.3 (2011–2013) iOS 5 (2011–2014) iOS 5 came with even more features. That Includes the notification center, newsstand, etc. Support lasted from 2011 to Early 2014. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/IOS_5 iOS 5.1 (2012–2014) iOS 6 (2012–2015); 2012–present (Limited 3rd party application support) Ios6.jpg|Prototype logo Before iOS 7 came out, iOS 6 was the last version that uses Steve Jobs's theme after he died. Support ended in 2015 but there is still limited 3rd-party application support as of now. iOS 7 (2013–present) In September 2013, Apple released iOS 7 with an all new design, and new features such as the control center, revamped app switcher, and more to make iOS more enjoyable and user-friendly. Still supported as of today for 3rd party application support. Support will end in 2017. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/IOS_7 iOS 7.1 (2014–present) iOS 7.1 now comes with CarPlay. iOS 8 (2014–present) This new update has new features such as HealthKit, Widgets for notification center, keyboard enhancements, contacts at app switcher, etc. Only a few UI changes from the iOS 7 update such as the control center, the search bar, and the emoji keyboard. iOS 8.1 (2014–present) iOS 9 (2015–present) This update comes with split screen for iPad Air and iPad Pro, 3D touch for iPhone 6S and 6S Plus, colorful Siri bar, etc. The contacts from the app switcher got removed. There were only a few UI changes from the iOS 7 update such as the search bar, the keyboard, the font, the Music App, and the app switcher, iOS 9.1 (2015–present) iOS 9.2 (2015–present) iOS 9.3 (2016–present) iOS 10 (2016–present) Horizontal logos iPhone OS 3.x (2009-2012) iOS 4 (2010-2013) iOS 5 (2011-2014) iOS 6 (2012-2015) iOS 7 (2013-present) iOS 8 (2014-present) iOS 9 (2015-present) iOS 10 (2016 - present) Homescreen: iPhone OS 1.0 (2007 - 2010) iPhone OS 2.0 (2008 - 2011) iPhone OS 3.0 - iPhone OS 3.2 (2009-2012) iOS iOS 4 - iOS 4.3 (2010-2013) iOS 5 - 5.1.1 (2011 - 2014) iOS 6 - 6.1.6 (2012 - 2015) iOS 7 - 7.1.2 (2013 - present) iOS 8 - 8.4 (2014 - present) iOS 8.4 (2015-present) iOS 9 - latest version (2015 - present) Wallpaper iPhoneOS 1.0 - 3.0 iOS iOS 4 - 5 iOS 6 iOS 7 iOS 8 (beta) iOS 8 iOS 9 (beta) iOS 9 Category:Apple Category:Special logos